Tails of Love
by wingsclipped13
Summary: What happens when a race of merpeople is created and has an evil side? Those with black tails were thought to be extinct, but one was born. How will he react to being outcasted and learning of new abilities that no one else has?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is of my own creation. If you wish to review and add suggestions on how I could make this better, I would not mind one bit. Please don't be aggressive about it though. This is my first story here so I'm learning. Thank you and on that note, I hope you enjoy!

Tails of Love

"and one grievous day and night befell them, when the whole body of your warriors was swallowed up by the earth,

and the island of Atlantis in like manner was swallowed up by the sea and vanished; wherefore also the ocean at that spot

has now become impassable and unsearchable, being blocked up by the shoal mud which the island created as it settled

down"

-Plato (translation by Benjamin Jowett )

Introduction: Betrayal

Deep within the ocean, in the depths where humans haven't ventured lived a secret society. Once they were land

dwellers but when their sacred land sank to the bottom of the ocean they had to adapt to the conditions no other could. For

they were warriors and geniuses. They had found ways to fish easier, build flying vehicles, and even create a barrier that kept

in the pure of air in it. While on the surface they experimented with the fish that they had caught and were undesirable for

food. Slowly they had found a way to split the fishes cells low enough that the human body would tolerate it. It was just to be

an experiment but it seemed that would be the society's way to survive the huge storm that would take their ancient city and

drown it.

Many years would pass before these humans would make a pure race of what humans would now call mermaids and

mermen. The breeding was hard at first because not one of them seemed to have mutated the same way, but the scientists

seemed to find a way to do so. Taking their own people and experimenting on them. Procedures were often painful. Those

that had been chosen to take the fish cells did it without protesting, at first. One by one they were dying at a rapid pace which

is why the scientists had to hurry in the mutating of the cells.

It may of been their faults that so many died quickly but it would be because of them that the people of Atlantis would

survive what would of been their deaths. But it would be when the ancient land sank and the protective barrier cracked letting

in the water, that the scientists thought of a way. The breeding process would have to take place in the water, where the

female could release her eggs in to the water. It would be then that the male released his sperm to fertilize the eggs. From

there the scientists took them and made it to where they would grow rapidly.

The scientists were sure that they had perfected the species when the offspring that had survived the process

emerged. slender bodies that were able to make them agile in the water, gills that were hidden in the flowing hair of both the

men and women, and a strong tail that could crush rock or propel them through the water.

They did the unthinkable. They created a plague to kill off the remainder of the people and crowned the firsts of the

offspring as king and queen. The plague would be drowned with the ones that hadn't gotten infected with it when the barrier

burst under the pressure of the ocean's depth.

The merpeople were free of their tanks and swam into the waters before them. Without effort, they split up into two

different families but all still under the control of their king and queen. One with brilliant blue tails, the others would have dull

black tails. Within a month of their freedom, the queen would be pregnant of the first heir to the throne. Three months after

that, she would give birth to twins.

The other family, those that had black tails and wasn't in the king's and queen's underwater kingdom, found a way for

them to be in control. These were those that had been corrupted during the rapid aging process for they were still exposed to

the human sins and defiance. It would take the effort of only a couple that was the heart of the evil clan to steal the first of the

twins and raise him to be evil. Until his eighteenth birthday where he would return to his family acting like he was still of good

nature. But it would be him in fact that would kill his family and take the crown. Both families were then re merged and bred

together. That would be their downfall though. Through the breeding the human traits would diminish almost indefinitely.

They thought that their evil would corrupt the others but instead it would be them that would be changed. Their tails

slowly became a turquoise color, no longer the black that they loved so dearly. They had been wiped out...that was until a

merman was born with a black tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails of Love

Chapter One: New Discovery

_I have been outcasted for my whole life because of this damn tail. I didn't ask for it. Why must I be hated for it? If _

_they don't like me why do they tolerate me? Why are they afraid of me?_

Azikiel asked himself as he ran a knife down his veins putting little pressure to it. He hated himself but yet he couldn't

end his own life. Something in him told him to hold on for a bit longer. So for now, he just cutted deeply enough to draw blood

and attract his prey. It was his day to hunt for the family that hated him so, but asked for his life to be spared.

He rose his head, his black hair floating just seconds behind him. The water didn't even add a hint of color to it. It was

as black as his tail and eyes. His arms flexed as he gripped his fifteen foot spear as the great hammerhead swam his way

towards him. Azikiel scanned around him and noticed that there was more than the hammerhead. It seemed that blue sharks

had followed the taste and smell of his blood as well.

He was going to have to watch them very carefully. They were faster than the hammerhead, but not as tasty as it. He

wondered if he could out swim them with his prey.

_Why can't I have any luck? Everything in my life doesn't go right!_

He swung his arm forcefully, cutting through the water. He released the spear that entered right between the

hammerhead's eyes where he couldn't see the spear coming.

The spear went through and through at an angle where it speared a blue shark that had been swimming around the

hammerhead.

_Dammit! I might lose him now. Too much to try to drag through the waters._

Azikiel flicked his tail getting momentum to shot past the blue sharks that were already swimming towards the killed

sharks. Swimming as quick as he could, he grabbed the spear's tip just below the wrapped knife that was fastened to it. He

flicked his tail harder and was rewarded with more speed allowing him to drag the sharks.

The blue sharks snapped at his prey and his fins as well trying to get a meal. One shark was even bold enough to go

for his head, but Azikiel simply fisted the beast on the side of it's head knocking it motionless. Not even that swayed the

others to get off his tail instead that drove them to increase their speed.

Azikiel spotted a hole where he may hide. The blue sharks were catching up and nipping pieces of his caudal fin

which was adding more blood to the water. Azikiel forced the spear and it's captives to go before him in the cave-like hole.

Then himself went in. He couldn't loose his prey. His family and him were very hungry and living outside the Sapphire

Kinkdom. His family was on their own because of him. He owed them his life and he was willing to give it up so that they

could have some food.

The blue sharks circled the entrance of the cave before one by one they went for the attack.

_YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY CATCH! NOT NOW. NOT EVER!_

His eyes were wide open with anger. He pushed his hands out in front of him expecting to take the bites of the

sharks, but instead a huge piece of the top of the cave broke off and shot towards the sharks. Killing the ones that were first

on the attack and injuring the others. All fell to the bottom of the sea floor where Azikiel was sure that they would be the feast

tonight for the bottom dwellers.

_What happened? Is this why I'm feared?_

His hands were trembling on their own accord. He placed them over his face trying to relax himself.

_Have I figured out why I'm here? This power can be helpful._

Black eyes stared out from between his fingers.

He threw in his catch to his parents who were looking very skinny. They hadn't ate in a week and it was showing.

They had to swim very slowly to conserve the last of their energy. Their son, on the other hand, seemed to have energy no

matter what.

His parents stared at it greedily as their nails became claws and their seemingly herbivore teeth changed into a

carnivores set. It was his father that took the great hammerhead as his mother tore into the flesh of the blue shark.

As his reward, he only took what he would need to last until the next time he hunted for his parents. His nails weren't

black like every other feature of him, but they were dark blue. It was when they grew, the new part of his nail was black. It was

those nails that reached in between his mother and father to take a handful of the hammerhead's flesh. When he got that he

retreated telling his parents not to bother him, but he doubted that they would anyway.

Azikiel headed for his head waters. No one dared to enter the deep dark waters. It was here that he felt the most

welcomed and the most hidden. He gulped the last of the meat and wondered how he was going to use this new power of his.

His stared down into the darker waters below him, the water where no light reached it. The only light that was visible

was from the fish that created colorful rays to get the attention of their prey. He focused on a red squid that was decending

even further down into the dark waters. He raised his hand and fisted it.

Instantly the squid exploded into tiny bits of it's flesh that floated to the sea's floor.

" What was that?!"

Azikiel heard a female's voice from above him. Looking up he saw the silver-blue tail of a mermaid. He had never

known any merperson to swim outside of the kingdom.


End file.
